Boredom, and putting plans into action!
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: Rated T for swearing and such. Onyx always comes up with plans no one really wants to go along with, because they're made out of pure boredom. But this time, she really wants to put her plan into Action. Course, no one really knows-or want to know-it yet. But, all she needs, is five regular people with talent, and she's good. (DO NOT SEND IN ANY OCS.) Might change title later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone kill me. (TT - TT ) **

**Waahhhh...**

**Writer's block, and now I'm writing this story...**

_**Waahhhhhhhhh...!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC Onyx. (Nor do I really own that form, I based it off of some that I found in those types of stories...)**

***does a drum roll* ...And special guest; Katie and her younger twin, Kara! **

* * *

"...What."

A blonde girl wearing a black eye patch on her left eye stared at a notebook in her hand, her face full of disbelief.

A black-haired girl looked up lazily. "What? Something wrong with my notebook Katie?"

Katie squinted at the short girl with her one bright blue eye. "Please tell me that I didn't read what I think I just read."

The girl's face remained blank as she asked; "What's wrong with my plans?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Katie scowled, clearly remembering something unpleasant, "your [plans] are usually made purely out of boredom, and sometimes involve me doing something I don't want to do, Onyx."

Onyx's face showed that she was still unfazed, and most likely didn't care.

"Alright," Katie tried to take a different route, "well, how exactly are you going to go with this plan?"

Then she quickly cut Onyx off as she opened her mouth.

"...Because I sure as _hell_ won't help you."

Onyx closed her mouth silently for a second, making Katie grin slightly for a split second.

Then...

"I wonder how your little sister would feel about you swearing," she mused, making Katie drop the notebook and glance behind her.

"Ah, oh _shit_!" Katie covered her mouth again, slightly panicked.

Someone looking like Katie, but with a white eye patch on her right eye, stood in the doorway of the room, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Nee-chan..." Kara walked up until she was right next to her twin. "...What does shit mean?"

Katie looked like she wanted the ground to open up and shallow her, much to Onyx's amusement.

"Uh...Kar-"

"Kara," Onyx interrupted, much to the older twin's horror. "Do you know what the word fu-"

"ONYX!" Katie yelled threateningly.

Kara frowned, looking in between her big sister and usually apathetic friend.

Onyx's small smile grew slightly bigger.

"Kara, do you know where babies come from?"

"Onyx-!"

"Actually, I do," Kara said, way too cheerful.

"Oh, really?" Onyx rose a eyebrow and crossed her arms mockingly.

"Yeah! Katie told me that babies come from pu-"

The said girl slapped a hand over her younger twin's mouth, starting to drag her out the doorway.

"'Pu'?" Onyx looked genuinely curious to what exactly Katie told her innocent twin about where babies came from.

But she decided to save that kind of comedy show for later, and instead picked up the notebook from the ground, dusted it off, and opened it for some _certain_ people to see.

* * *

Name (Middle name is not required)-

Gender-

Age-

Nationality-

Language-

Voice Type-

Song Genre(s)-

Appearance (physical looks)-

Casual Clothes-

Performing Clothes-

Formal Clothes-

Personality-

History/Background-

Family (state if they are deceased)-

Reason to Audition-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Signature Item/color-

Favorite Food (Can also be choice item)-

Other-

Questions?-

* * *

Onyx seemed to think over something for a second, then let out a evil cackle.

She stopped, then mused quietly out loud; "Yeah...a evil laugh doesn't suit me..."

She shook her head a bit, then said louder; "I hope that I can get about five people that I can use though..."

A small silence, with Onyx seeming to wait for something.

Oliver suddenly poked his head into the room, staring at Onyx skeptically.

"...Why are you talking like that? There's no one here."

Onyx just simply answered; "I'm just leaning on the fourth wall, that's all."

"_What fourth wall?!_"

Onyx ignored the Engloid and wondered out loud; "Ah, I wonder who will appear in the concert with us?"

"What concert? The one a few weeks from now?" Oliver was getting more and more confused, and Onyx knew it.

"Idiot, I'm just playing you," Onyx muttered under her breath, turning so her back was facing Oliver.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**What the crap am I doing? **

**I don't know.**

**I don't know,**

**I don't know.**

**I'm writing during a writer's block, that's what...orz **

**I don't even know why I made Onyx do that little cackle.**

**Even though she's my own OC, she's actually so hard to write...orz**

**Katie and Kara...well, I don't know. They're like a tribute to my friend Sweetyamiluna I suppose, they are her OCs, and I have asked permission for them from her. (They're a really amusing pair to write though. xD)**

**The OC form...well, it's based off some I've seen and I just typed what I could remember. (I am not kidding.) So, I'm am very, very sorry if this resembles any of your own OC forms if you've met a story like that.**

**Onyx is very...weird. I'm even too sure about her personality. In my opinion, she's somewhere in between being a apathetic bit*h, someone you're glad is on your side, or just one step away from her sanity snapping. (If I personally can't decide what to make of her, I'm not too sure about you people if I revealed her entire background and personality I usually give for her...)**

**Gah. Only planning to make this a few chapters long, so...Anyway, OC forms is PM ONLY! **

**I might even put a example with Onyx as the OC if you want. (But I kinda wanna keep most of the information on her a secret for now...)**

**Either way, Onyx has a plan, which has your OC appear in a concert, so please hurry, before my writing fumes for this story run out...-.-"**

**But seriously, what am I doing...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm...**

**...I can't sleep, and it's about 1:47 pm in the morning, so I decided to get started earlier. **

**But, you know...*already forgot what she was about to say* ...Never mind...I have a bad memory...**

**Disclaimer: (great, this is the third time I rewrote this.) I do not own anyone/anything besides Onyx.**

**With the special comical twins back; Katie and Kara!**

* * *

"...What."

Onyx smiled a little. "All of you heard what I said, didn't I? And Katie, you saw the plan in advance, so I'm confused onto why _you're_ confused."

"...But I didn't think that you would actually be serious."

...

...At least, that's what Katie _thought_ how the whole thing was going to go down later on.

It didn't actually happen yet, but she had a feeling that it might.

...

Oh, who was she kidding? It was going to happen all right. Onyx was even worse than Luna when it came to these things.

..And by worse, she meant more serious.

But really, the slightly dramatic humor aside, Katie was a little mad.

She was mad at Onyx for saying all of that in front of her little sister on purpose and leaving another mess for her to clean up, _again_.

Honestly, she knew she should probably just flat-out tell Kara how everything worked, and where babies came from and all that, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand to ruin her twin's innocent, pure, and childishly cute mind.

But seriously. Waving all of that info aside, Katie was the bigger twin of a slightly ditzy 12-year-old sister who did not know where babies came from.

That, in itself, was a bit sad, even excluding the part where her little sister used to think holding hands were perverted.

Katie shook her head a little, grimacing a bit.

Even with Onyx rather intent on dirtying her sister's mind, Katie still wondered though, even though the two blonde twins were mostly inseparable, how exactly did she learn about those kind of stuff, and Kara didn't?

Katie felt a small urge to slam her head into the wall.

"Damn it," Katie swore under her breath quietly, hoping that her sister sleeping lightly besides her didn't hear.

"Where the heck is Luna when you need her?" The curly blonde-haired girl wailed, still somehow managing to keep her voice down to a whisper.

Katie had a feeling that she was going to get involved with a certain [plan] of a black-haired 13-year-old very soon, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Onyx!" A certain young British boy whined loudly, chasing after a 13-year-old girl.

"Why won't you tell me what you said?"

"Because, it's none of your Bee's ass," Onyx retorted very calmly, even as she was practically sprinting to keep out of Oliver's reach.

Along the way, they almost made Tone Rion, (who was for some reason carrying a unbelievable amount of fabric), crash into a wall and drop everything.

In fact, the only reason why she didn't fall was because both Mikuo and Len were nearby, and a couple rolls of fabric fell on Len, grabbing the attention of Mikuo when it started to crush him.

* * *

I walked down the street calmly, with my hands behind my back, and ponytail swinging back and forth.

How boring...

I looked up to the sky, with my dark sunglasses making the sun look purple-ish.

There was nothing to do, and I didn't really want to stay at home with my step-parents, and...a certain step-brother of mine...

I hummed a bit, wondering what I should do during the long summer.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, but I heard a vague background noise, sounding a bit like a young boy.

...And a slightly mature girl's voice.

_Wait a second._

"Give it back!" The girl's voice whined childishly, and it seemed to be getting closer and closer.

A boy's voice yelled something inaudible in response.

"No it isn't! It's my megaphone!"

What.

That girl sounds three or four years older than me, but it sounds like she's arguing with a 12-year-old.

Either that girl sounds older than she really is, or is just really childish.

..And who in the world would take someone else's megaphone?

I blinked, and a 17-year-old girl along with a younger boy ran into my view.

The younger-looking boy was carrying one of those electric megaphones in both of his hands, his legs pumping back and forth as he tried to outrun the girl.

Setting the sunglasses up on the top of my head, I squinted at the sight, frowning.

Then I set them back down, deciding that it wasn't any of my business, or worth the trouble to ask.

* * *

**Okay, finally remembered what I wanted to tell you all. X/ **

**Why is about 4/6 of the people who sent me OCs someone I kinda know/came across the site once or twice? O.o **

**I guess it's a small world after all. (By the way, why does it seem like all of the designs of the OCs are so complicated? Seriously. There's only one where I can _half_ memorize without getting confused. -w-;) **

**Then again, I didn't really have a good memory in the first place, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's just me complaining because I'm in a couple random mood swings today...**

**...But still. Darn it. I couldn't get what I wanted in this chapter.**

**Cameos made by: Loki, who is also owned by Sweetyamiluna, Kurone Juliette owned by Lily02249, and finally, Uendei Kurusu is Twisted Paradox's. **

**...this chapter is...slightly trashy. I don't really like it, but well, it's your opinions.**

**I really need to learn how to work with OCs of different personalities. **

**Also, I used a lot of SweetYamiLuna's OCs because she allows me too, and they're just slightly harder to work with than Onyx, which isn't much.**

**Plus, this is slightly OC-centric, and I needed some positions which can only be fitted by OCs, but I don't really have that many OCs... **


End file.
